


Not Just Smoke and Mirrors

by Youdirtylittlegirl



Category: Video Blogging RPF, Youtuber RPF
Genre: Desk Sex, F/M, Office Sex, Oral Sex, female receiving, its basically just porn, thats about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 22:42:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13063683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youdirtylittlegirl/pseuds/Youdirtylittlegirl
Summary: Mare is feeling attention starved, and decides to pay a visit to his darling love.





	Not Just Smoke and Mirrors

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a terrible writer, I've had this prompt for ages and I'm just now getting it done. Inspiration has been hard to come by, but I'm forcing myself out of my slump. Expect more soon!

Working the holidays was always bad, but even moreso when work consisted of filing paperwork for a huge firm. It meant overtime, long hours, and aggravated people. It also meant no breaks, very few opportunities to eat, and about an entire 12-cup pot of coffee every day. She was lucky to have an office to herself, due to her amount of time with the firm she worked at, rather than being in the clusterfuck of the main floor. 

She didn’t escape the shitty hours and early shifts, though. Today in particular was especially bad, because she had been at the office until around 11 PM the night before, and here she was again at 8 AM, bright and early. She was dressed nicely and conservatively, a pair of opaque black tights under a modest black dress with a couple of layered gold necklaces and a shiny gold watch. She sat at her desk and just sipped at her travel mug of coffee for a few minutes before she began on her paperwork. 

The really unfortunate thing about the firm she worked at was that they preferred all paperwork to be filled and filed the “traditional” way. Meaning handwritten, and _then_ keyed into the computer system, and then filed into filing cabinets. It was extremely fucking exhausting, but it paid so well that she would never consider leaving, at this point of her life, at least. 

It made for external affairs to be very difficult at this time of year, though, because she was always so busy. She especially felt bad for her lover, who was...unique, and slightly unusual, to say the least. 

She had stumbled across him about a year ago and he was one of the most intriguing beings she had ever had the pleasure of meeting. She was at some sort of carnival or fair, and he was just walking around like he owned the place, doing little smoke tricks that had no rhyme or reason, but were all the more entrancing simply because of that. She’d followed him for an embarrassingly long amount of time just watching him and trying to figure out how he was doing those tricks before he turned to cast that gorgeous brown gaze on her and smile, showing all of his perfectly white teeth behind those sinfully full, plush, plump lips of his. 

“Name’s Mare, you gonna talk to me or just follow me, beautiful?” he had asked her, quirking one eyebrow up and smirking at her flabbergasted face. “Tell ya what. Let me buy you some of that cotton candy--matches your shirt perfect, y’know--and maybe we can sit down somewhere and get to know each other. How does that sound?”

The only thing she managed was a nod, at the moment, and to follow him like a child over to where the cotton candy was being sold. Her mind was whirring, this gorgeous example of a man was buying her cotton candy, and he wanted to sit down and talk with her?? 

He turned out to be exceedingly charming, and very, very funny. His coy, addicting attitude reeled her right in, and before she knew it, she had fallen head over heels for him. 

From an outsider's view, it was no surprise at all, he adored her for every single one of her quirks just as much as she did him. 

So when he sat her down one night with the intent of telling her something “important” she was positive that he was ending things. He was too good to be true, she thought, there was something going on that meant their separation. 

What had actually happened was quite different. 

He had sat her down with the most somber expression she had ever seen on him. He took her hands in his and clasped them together, and sighed like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. 

He began telling her everything about himself. What he was, how he came to be, the effects he had on humans, how he would never die, but exist forever in different planes of reality. 

He finally showed her that those smoke tricks she saw all those months ago came from the blazing fire inside his skin, the passion that burned inside of him like a wildfire. 

He seemed to expect her opinion of him to change, which was absolutely not the case. She was even more intrigued and interested about him. She spent nearly the entire night asking him questions about his true self, and it seemed like there would be no end to her queries. 

She learned so much about him that night. He didn’t really know how to properly name his kind, and after explaining the intricacies of it, she decided that he sounded like a siren. 

He had an enchanting voice and such a passion for life and love and adventure. 

He told her—no, promised her—that he had never once used his powers on her, he had never enchanted her to get his way, or manipulated her into anything she didn't want to do. 

She trusted him. She knew that he had never done anything bad to her, or made her do anything. He had never been any sort of negative towards her. 

She asked him that night, shyly, if he would show her more of those strange smoke tricks, and god, how could he not, at the innocently inquisitive face she was giving him. 

That night was also the first night that they had become intimate. Sure, they had kissed before, how could she not have kissed him, with those soft, plush, full lips. But that night was different. He had revealed himself and he had become vulnerable for her. 

He had made love to her that night, singing out his pleasure with every moan and sigh. 

After that night, he showed her his powers more openly. Especially the times that they would go into the forest for a hike or just to sit, he would sing tunes so lovely that the creatures in the forest would swarm at a safe distance away to listen to him. 

He could sing and enchant plants that were nearly dead and bring them back to life, flourishing more than ever. 

What came with a more trusting relationship could also be slight jealousy. Mare didn’t like that she worked so much, or for so long at a time, but he would never make her leave her job or make her request for less hours. He only wanted the best for her and it killed him to see how exhausted she could get during busy weeks. 

Being that he was a siren, there were times when he thrived off of attention. And some weeks, she could just not give him as much as he needed, and she felt horrible, but she had a job to upkeep. She had suggested to him that he could take a night or two to go to the bar and perform there. It was a nice place that had a lot of locals, and he would be a hit there. 

He took her advice, and for a short amount of time, it helped him a lot, but when she got home, he was so excessively clingy at times. It was endearing, really, that he missed her so much. 

This week was going to be one of those weeks. She hadn’t been home for longer than it took to pack a lunch and sleep for approximately six or seven hours before repeating the schedule again. She hadn’t even seen Mare for the last few nights, being that he was out and about. 

Today she was really missing him. She putzed around her office and pouted a few times when she saw that the time was moving just as slowly as she was. All she wanted to do was go home and call for Mare and snuggle up with him next to the fire while some holiday movies played in the background. 

His personality was quite addictive at times, but in a good way. Since meeting him, she had become more positive and had a new kind of passion for life, after he had shared his secrets with her. 

The day passed slowly, and when it came to be lunch time, she realized that she didn’t grab her lunch from the refrigerator that morning. She groaned and grabbed her wallet from her desk drawer, leaving her office to go out to the vending machines. She pondered the poor selection and decided that for once she would eat a junky lunch and have a nice dinner when she got home. 

She got an enormous sticky bun and a soda from the drink machine and sighed as she turned to go back to her office. 

“Not even gonna say hello, sweet pea?” She heard the familiar voice behind her and jumped, but then turned to see Mare melting out of the shadows in the corner of the room. He stepped out of the darkness and tilted his head at her, hands slipped in his pockets, but with her plastic lunch bag hooked on his wrist. Her heart swelled and she smiled softly at him. 

“ _Mare.._ ” She murmured, stepping towards him and leaning up to kiss his slightly pouted mouth. “Here, come with me.” 

She took his hand and walked him through the madness of the main floor to her office, where she shut and locked the door. 

“What are you doing here, honey?” 

He just leaned against the door and pouted at her 

“I’ve missed you, babydoll, I haven’t seen you in aaaggess.”

He walked around her office, examining the bland walls and turned to close the blinds that let her view the rest of the office.

The way he sauntered around the room was interesting. It was almost like he was walking on smoke, treading so lightly and carefully that it almost looked like he was floating. He came to a stop around the back of her desk, where she pushed her chair back so that he could lean against the desk and face her. 

He was gorgeous today. 

He was gorgeous every day, but today especially so. 

He was dressed in all black, as per usual, but today he wore a deep v necked shirt underneath his black denim jacket. His jeans were dark, and shredded out at the knees and thigh, and he wore black combat style boots. 

He leaned against the desk and almost looked disinterested, until he glanced down at her and then she saw his face melt into a loving expression. 

“Darling I miss you, I haven’t seen you all week.” He rumbled out in a murmur as he reached over to stroke her cheek with a thumb. 

“Mare, I’m so sorry, honey I’ve been so busy I didn’t mean—“

He quirked his lips up in a smile and shushed her softly. 

“I know lover, you work so hard. That’s why I decided to come visit you, since this is the only place you seem to be anymore.” He crooned before taking her hand and bringing it up to his lips so that he could kiss her fingers. 

His touch, even as slight and gentle as it was, made her crave more instantly. It had been far too long since she’d touched him, kissed him, been with him. 

His passion, adoration, love all raced through her like wildfire catching to kindling. He rubbed her fingers caught in his hand across his cheeks and nose and breathed her in. 

“Mmm. Cmere, lover, I want to hold you for a minute,” he chided with her, pecking at her fingertips with his gorgeous lips. 

She knew this game, and that it likely wouldn’t just stay at a chaste hold, but at the moment she didn’t really care much. She let him take her hand and pull her up, so that he could rest his hands on her waist while she nuzzled into his chest. His heartbeat was rapid, like a drumbeat. She let her face be tilted up so that he could lean in and kiss her carefully. 

She sighed out a soft moan and let herself be kissed, well and thoroughly. When his tongue traced over her bottom lip, she gasped out softly at the slight burn of his saliva. It was like cinnamon chewing gum, tingly and warm, and made her want more. 

“Oh, lover, it’s been so long since I’ve heard that pretty moan. Do it again?” He rasped out against her lips, voice low and deep and husky. 

He then proceeded to nibble at her lower lip and suck it into his mouth, laving his tongue over it. His soft breath fanned over her face and her eyelashes fluttered before they rolled back. 

“Sweetheart, have I told you yet how gorgeous you are? This dress is so pretty on you, but I think I might like to see what’s underneath it, what do you say?” He murmured, trailing one finger down the center of her chest, between her breasts and down her belly. His other hand stroked over the backs of her thighs and he sighed out happily at the soft, smooth skin there. 

“M-Mare, I...I’m at work I-“ She shuddered out a breathy moan when one of his fingers traced right up the back of her thigh and traced over her ass, covered in only the lovely little black panties she’d put on that morning. 

Her philosophy was that if she dressed nice, she would feel nice, and if she felt nice, her day would be better. 

So far, it was proving to be accurate. 

“What do we have here, lover? Are these the ones that I got you? Hmm?” He continues to stroke up and down the crack of her ass through her panties, just to make her shudder into his chest and clutch at his shirt. 

“Shhh, darling lover, just let me handle it, I’ve been craving you for days, I can’t go any longer..” he murmured as he nibbled at her jaw and started leaving slow, wet, sloppy kisses down her throat. The hot, wet glide of his tongue was delightful against her throat and she whined, low and deep in her chest. That cinnamon tingle of his lips against her skin only spread the more he touched her, and soon enough she felt like she was going to shiver out of her skin if she didn’t get more of it fast. 

“Mare, god, you—“ she paused to hum out an appreciative moan, “I need more of you, please, I need to feel you, Mare.” 

He chuckled throatily and stroked one long finger down her cheek, and held her chin between his fingers before leaning in to kiss her again. 

This time though, she felt his shirt and jacket melting off of him like smoke when his tongue glided over her lips. Her hands could finally scrabble over his chest and press against the warm skin there. 

“Oh, Mare..” She murmured against his lips, sighing when he nibbled hers again. 

“Lover, it’s been so long, I can’t stand it any longer. I want you to…” he paused to suckle her lip into his mouth, “sit up here on this desk and spread your legs open for me, okay? I told you I wanted to see what was under this pretty dress of yours, and that’s something I plan on following up on. Now come on, be a good girl, get up there for me, lover.” 

She felt like it was a necessity that she listened to him, especially when he had that twinkle in his eyes. He spun them around slowly and fluidly, so that now her lower back was pressed against the desk. 

“Go on, get up there, lover.” He murmured, biting her lip softly and tugging it away from her mouth. 

She hopped up and pressed her thighs together, gasping when she felt his calloused hands stroke all the way up and down her covered thighs. He pulled forward her lovely spinning chair to sit in and she parted her legs a tiny bit to allow for him to move closer. 

“There you go, good girl, look at this...are you wearing….oh Jesus Christ..you’re wearing a garter belt, aren’t you?” 

“Well how else was I going to keep these stockings up, hmm?” She asked him breathlessly, as his hands found home on her knees to press them apart gently. 

His fingers plucked at the hem of her skirt, and he flipped it up, revealing the thigh high stockings and the bottom of the garter belt she wore. It was just a plain black one, though she did have other, more fancy ones for more intimate times. 

“Oh good god, lover, look at you. So fucking pretty. Hmmmm.” He murmured, sliding his hands up her bare skin, cupping her hips. Mare’s thumbs traced over her soft hips and she sighed out, legs spreading just a little bit wider for him. 

He was an absolute vision, too, sitting completely shirtless in the chair in front of her. His flat stomach rippled every time he groaned out or leaned in, and she could see his cock straining in his jeans. 

“Lover, I’m going to pull these pretty panties aside and taste you, okay?”

She was absolutely entranced by every motion he made. The way his tongue darted out to wet his lips, the way his eyes were slowly changing from dark brown to entirely obsidian. The way his fingers were smoothing up her soft, warm thighs and how they plucked so carefully at her panties, pulling them off to the side and just leaning in slowly, keeping his eyes on hers, and just inhaling softly. She felt his hot breath fam over her cunt and she whimpered quietly. 

“Mare…” she breathed out, as she felt his tongue trace up her slit slowly, not parting her labia quite yet, just taking the slightest taste of her first. 

“Ohhh, lover, you taste like heaven. Mmmm, so good..”

His blunt, wet tongue parted her lips and his hands came up so that his thumbs could hold them out of the way. She cried out softly when he tipped his head and dragged his tongue upwards to her clit and then flicked at the very tip of the sensitive nub. She whimpered and one of her hands flew to her mouth so that she could bite down on her knuckle. 

It was so hard for her to remember she was at work, because the smoke that he often manipulated was just swirling around the room, making everything hazy and warm. 

“Mare, please, it’s been too long, pleaaase!” She gasped out when he pointed his tongue and just barely traced it around her clit. 

When she looked down at him, all she saw was the filthy smirk and flash of white teeth from him before he absolutely buried himself in her. The tips of his thumbs pressed against her quivering hole and she whimpered out so breathily. 

His eyes darted up to meet hers after a moment and he grinned into her, letting just the tiniest hint of his teeth graze against the hood of her clit. 

“Go ahead, lover, they can’t hear you, you know.” He murmured into her cunt. 

His tongue jabbed at her hole while his thumbs swapped places to stroke over her clit. One thumb held back the soft hood, covering the tight bundle of nerves and his other stroked over the now exposed clit, feather soft and so gentle. 

He wriggled his tongue inside her and sighed out when he felt her gush a little bit. 

“Lover your taste alone is going to fuel me for weeks,” he moaned, pulling away to look up into her eyes and kiss over her hips and belly. 

She whimpered and reached down to stroke his hair between her fingers and nodded, biting on her lip, more out of habit than trying to keep quiet now. She didn’t know how Mare did the things he did but if he said that they couldn’t hear them, she believed him. 

So when he bent down and sucked her clit into his mouth, laving his tongue over it and suckling gently, she nearly shrieked. Her thighs closed up a little, not of her own accord and pressed on either side of his head. 

He growled into her and she sobbed softly when he pushed her thighs apart again, and worked his shoulders between them to ensure that they stayed like that for him. One of his fingers traced around her hole slowly and eased its way in, curling right up against the spot where he knew made her see stars. 

“Gonna make you cum like this, lover, and then once you’re all stretched out for me, I’m going to take you right here on your desk, okay? Hmmm?” 

The only answer she could give was a frantic nod. 

There really was no preamble between that and when he buried his face into her cunt, lips sealed around her clit while he licked and sucked and moaned around it. 

Her entire body was quivering and she hardly noticed that she was whimpering out for him. Some amalgamation of his name and cursing and pleading was spewing from her mouth. She could feel him moaning and grinning and he pulled back off of her, his lips slick and swollen and shiny from her. 

“I’m gonna finger you open, lover, okay? And once you’ve cum for me, I’m gonna fuck you right here. Do you want me to take you just like this, or do you want me to slide in you from behind? Hmmm?” His hazy blackened eyes gazed down at her throbbing cunt and he drew his head back just a tiny bit to spit on her clit. It was loud and filthy and so fucking good that she moaned out loudly at only that. 

His fingers traced over her clit slowly as he gazed up at her, waiting for an answer. When she realized this she groaned and cursed. 

“I don’t _care_ Mare, whichever you don’t do now, you’ll do later, just get your cock in me please!” 

Mare smirked and dipped down to suckle at her clit for a minute, eyes fluttering shut. He slipped one finger, and then another into her and worked them so that when he did slide his hot cock into her, she wouldn’t ache—much—after he was done with her. 

And god, the first press of his fat cockhead against her cunt was absolute bliss. He smeared her wetness up to her clit and rutted against the tiny nub for a moment or so, both of them gasping and sighing in absolute bliss. She whined and reached down, grabbing at the base of his cock to try and guide him into her. 

“Ah, ah, ah. Don’t be greedy, lover. Let me take the ropes, okay? I’ll stop being a tease for now, promise.”

He grinned toothily at her as he slipped just the head of his cock into her, his hips moving slowly to let her get used to his size. He reached up to cup her face in one of his big hands as he slowly slid into her the whole way. His full, plush lips parted and he gazed into her eyes, slack-jawed as she gasped for him. 

“Save those pretty cries for me, lover, shhh, not yet.” He murmured, his lips brushing against hers as he leaned down to kiss her softly. She latched onto his lips needily, kissing him as if she would never get the chance to do this ever again. He was fully seated in her and he started slowly, just shifting his hips from side to side at first. 

He took his lips from hers and leaned his forehead against hers, eyes blown into blackness and lips baring his teeth in a grin. 

“Haven’t had this sweet, sweet hole in so long, my darling lover. I can’t wait to have you all to myself later, I’m holding back so much right now. I can’t wait to sink my cock in you again later, make you shout and scream for me. Doesn’t that sound perfect, my sweet, sweet lover? Hmmm?”

“Yes, Mare, yesyesyes, please. I need more, please, move, please, you can move now.” She gasped out, looping her arms around his neck and lacing her fingers through his hair, pressing their foreheads even closer together, the slickness of his sweaty locks brushing over her skin. 

He drew his hips back and pulled his cock out slowly, slowly until the head of his cock was the only thing left inside her. He eased it back into her and set a slow, steady pace, one that didn’t leave her office desk creaking or her making too much noise. He did still have her at her work, and he couldn’t make too much of a show of it. 

It was a shame, really, because what he really wanted to do was sink his cock into her, plunge into her as she dug her nails into his back and screamed out for him and cried his name. 

That would be for later, though. 

Now, he could relish in this slow, wet, sliding bliss with her.

She was so slick and wet for him, when he hardly did anything to get her worked up. She was so tight and hot and wet for him, and he felt like he was suffocating in it all, in the best way. 

His need for love and contact and adoration was being filled over and over and over again right now. All of her attention was on him, every breath she let out was for him, of his name, and all of the nerves in his entire body was singing with energy. 

HIs eyes glowed as he gazed into hers, having a hard time deciding if they wanted to stay his more human brown, or his more natural glinting obsidian black. 

In the end it didn’t matter, because all he could comprehend that she felt so good around him and that there was no possible way that he was going to be able to last nearly as long as he expected to. It was okay, though, he had so many plans for the rest of the night as soon as she got home.

He slid one hand between their bodies and rubbed a couple fingers over her slippery wet clit, groaning when she tightened up around him at that. 

“Don’t hold back, lover, if you’re gonna cum, don’t hold it back, I want to feel you clench around me, sweetheart, please, come on, please?” 

His voice was coy and lustrous, coaxing her to the edge of her orgasm. 

“M-Mare, I’m...I’m really close, I...I need more..need something more, p-please, baby, please.” She reached up and cupped his cheek, similar in the way that he did to her, but with more desperation. He just grinned so softly to her and dug his fingers into her clit a little harder than he had been. 

“Lover, as soon as you cum, I’m going to cum with you, okay? I’m going to fill you up with my cum, is that okay?”

All she could do was nod, her brow furrowed as he kept rubbing her clit harder and harder, both of their mouths dropped open as they gasped for each other, both getting closer and closer to the edge with every motion. 

It built and built and built until she gasped out for him one more time. 

“Mare….I’m gonna cum...fuck, please…” She whimpered, pulling him in for a deep kiss, her teeth sinking into his lower lip. 

And cum she did. 

It was an uproar because he wasn’t expecting it right at that exact moment, but her perfect cunt was tightening around his cock, squeezing and working him right over the edge into his own orgasm. 

HIs hips locked up mid-stroke into her, as the first few spurts of his cum sprayed into her, until he thrusted the rest of the way into her and unloaded his cum deep into her cunt, one hand holding her hip, while the other stroked over her face as he worked her through that orgasm. 

Now, he became more sweet and tender, and much less sultry and suave. 

“Are you okay, baby? I didn’t hurt you, did I?” His voice was soft and tender, and he pushed her damp, sweaty hair out of her face as he slowly pulled out of her and helped her sit back up on the edge of her desk. 

She groaned, and her back cracked loudly, making them both freeze and then break into giggles.

“Ohh, baby, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make your back hurt. I’ll make sure to run you a bath when you get home, and I’ll massage you until you’re limp, okay?” 

He leaned down and kissed the tip of her nose, making her blush and laugh breathlessly. 

“Well, if you insist.” She murmured, stroking over his full lower lip and then over his high cheekbone. 

“And I do, my love. Do you have any tissues or wipes in here? I don’t want you to ruin this pretty little dress over my animalistic behavior. I would love to see you in it again, maybe tomorrow after you’ve rested up, I can take you to a nice late lunch and we can just relax for the rest of the evening?” 

Her face softened at how much he was trying for her, trying to make her happy and to do anything he could to make the rest of her day easier.

She reached into her drawer and pulled out both tissues and a pack of sanitary wipes. He smiled and kissed her softly again before dropping to his knees and spreading her open so that he could ever so gently clean her up. He kissed her thighs softly when he was all done, nuzzling her soft skin. 

“Walk me out?” He murmured, gazing up at her from the floor before standing up, knees creaking. 

“Of course, it would be distasteful if I didn’t.”

“Mmm. Good girl. Now what do you want for dinner tonight, hmm?” He asked her, helping her up and leading her across the room to open the door and take them out into the clatter of the main floor. 

“Hmm. Surprise me, you never seem to fail to do that, anyways.”


End file.
